How Declassified You Really Are (Sophisticatedly Declassified)
"How Declassified You Really Are" is a song by the Fourscore Plus 1—Johnny, Kovu, Shing Armor, and Agent Classified—as well as Polar Solar and Princess Luna. It focuses on Classified's love for Luna in Sophisticatedly Declassified. Lyrics Verse 1: ' Shining Armor: Oh, the blossoms keep falling from the apple trees, Spreading beauty all over the ground Kovu: These moments, you say, are for the sensitive Who know how long that they will be around Johnny: Yeah, you feel that males were made to be tough Polar: And it's hard to disagree with what you say Luna: But if alphas are so macho, how come you're so sweet Because I'm always keeping, always rereading All those cute and lengthy love letters you send my way '''First Chorus: ' Johnny: Every single gush, all those times you blushed How declassified you really are Kovu: All those lovesick looks, the midnight walks that you took How declassified you really are Shining: Man, it drives me wild, your attempts not to smile Polar: And to think that every single one has failed thus far Luna: And I still have the rose that hit you right on the nose How declassified, Classifed, you really are Oh, how declassified you really are '''Verse 2: Johnny: That's right, tell him. All: You're liking love songs, love poems, love stories and movies Shared with you by everyone you know Classified: Yeah, so? All: You've uploaded some of your own on your channel Polar: And thousands have subscribed though they were posted days ago Luna: And don't try to tell me those Valentine's chocolates were never significant to me Kovu: (whisperred) And I just can't believe you still have that ring well hidden Shining: But I have high hopes that on the day you propose It will be under the moonlight near a shining sea 'Second Chorus: ' Johnny: Dude, your playlists are crammed with every romantic jam How declassified you really are Kovu: You're been training your howl; nighttime you're out on the prowl Jeez, how declassified you really are Classified: Wait, you knew that?! Shining: You're both sweating at the gym, and that just can't be a whim Because you never looked as muscular as you now are Luna: It's so we both can grow strong, which just proves all along How declassified you really are 'Bridge: ' Shining: With glittery hearts and unicorns (Polar: Yes!) Johnny And pictures of you two on a date Kovu: Now tell me, in what alternate reality All: Might that possibly be a mistake? Luna: And by the way, I like your pseudonym, but I know it's you, pal I liked calling you "Alpha" anyway Classified: Wait...really? Luna: Yeah! And I honestly don't mind that you "don't" have a navel Luna and Classified: Because whether near or far, I'll love you just as you are And I hope we can "tie the knot" someday 'Third Chorus ' Johnny: There's no reason to doubt, because we've figured out How declassified you really are Luna: Your passion is sincere, so it's readily clear How declassified you really are Polar: And of the billions of furries you could choose from in no hurry Shining: Luna is the one you said would be your shooting star Kovu: Now I know you'll protest, but there's no need to profess Classified: Heh, tell me about it. All: How declassified, Classified... Classified: I really am. Kovu: Yes, you really are. 'Ending (5x): ' How declassified you really are (3x) Trivia This is a parody of "Stop Forwarding That Crap to Me" by "Weird Al" Yankovic. * This is the first Phase Awesomeness song to be based on love, specifically between two individuals. * It's also the first song in which Princess Luna appears, alongside the Fourscore (plus 1). * Classified actually doesn't come in until near the end of the song, as this song is technically about him and Luna. Category:Songs Category:Parodies Category:Love Songs Category:Romantic Scenes Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs